borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Moxxi's first husband
isnt Steve the Bandit moxxi's first husband?Unknown 23:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : seems that way. Yeti Yeti 00:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, in the intro to the underdome he is listed as second. Her first was "a dirtbag and a cheat."(shank) and third was marcus.stealthmode8 01:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Why does everyone say Shank is her first. I swear, listen when you're playing. She yelled "you killed my SECOND HUSBAND" When you kill shank, Steve never was a husband, he was used because "HEYOO" is funny and they were using the generic bandit design anyways. We don't know who her first is, it may have been Lucky though since Scooter wanted to kill him for "Messin' up my ma's girl parts and stuff" -- Anon8792 No, Lucky ruined "My momma's girl parts". Scooter's mom was done by Lucky, not Moxxi. What you said also implies Scooter was one of Moxxi's husbands. 01:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ......You did play Knoxx right? Scooter is her son and tells us to be nice to his mom Moxxi when we see her or he'll "Kill us like he killed Lucky". I was saying Lucky from Dahl headlands may have been her first husband. Shank was second and Marcus was third, but our only clue who number one is the idea I just raised which you claimed ment incest when it doesn't. -- anon8792 Oh, I see. But then again, if Lucky was his father, why would he hate him for ruining her girl parts? Also, I don't have DLC3 yet =( 01:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yea, his dad probably isnt lucky because at the catch a ride, he says his dad was in a wheelchair. stealthmode8 02:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's right. Well then we'll have to wait to see if we ever find out who number one is. Makes you wonder how a cripple cheats, but that may have been after he cheated -- anon8792 She says she broke her toy for the 2nd husband right? Car accident, they never say he's alive, she says he was broken, (Male)Scooter says his daddy got into a car accident that made him crippled (Probbaly his reason to become an automechnic?), seeing how Lucky is killed, is father COULD have been alive, but is dead in the DLC. -V-Chaos BUT, Mr. Shank is explicitly referred to as Moxxi's second husband. My thought is that Mr. Shank is her second husband, and Steve was married to her at some point (with whom she had Scooter). Moxxi eventually ran over and paralyzed Steve. This would explain Scooter talking about his father's paralysis, and Moxxi "breaking" her "toy". Though, what this would mean is that the DLC2 opening sequence is actually not canon, or that Scooter was illegitimate. Also, notice how easy it was to let Lucky out of the cell? A LEVER? And that he never moves from the toilet? I think it is possible that Lucky is paralyzed. Still another possibility is that Mr Shank, Steve, Lucky, Marcus, and possibly Helena Pierce are all that same person. Just a thought. 04:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC)